Ancient Ties
by Lady Neko
Summary: OKOKOK! i've redone everything! and new chapters are indeed up! R for later lemony goodness! hee hee hee......
1. Merry meet!

Dice is mine!!! I made up the name and everything, ok! I don't own any of the others, aside from Nariko. But all the rest belong to squaresoft.....lucky people.....XP  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Cloud held Aries' light body for a few moments more...before sending her off into the water to sink to the bottom. Cloud and friends watched as Aries' body flowed down deeper into the lake, her presence looking like an angel.  
  
After they walked away, Aries' body stirred in the water. Her eyes opened painfully under the water. She had no idea where she was. She saw some light. She had to go towards it. It might even save her. She began to run out of air as she struggled to swim to the light...Suddenly, just when Aries was going to give up, a hand reached in and pulled her out.   
Aries was expecting to look into the face of cloud, but to her surprise she saw a girl. Coughing, Aries smiled a little.  
  
"Who are you?" coughed Aries.  
  
"I'm Dice. And this black thing is Nariko."  
  
Aries looked at Nariko and smiled. "You remind me of Nanaki, my friend...Well, we all called him Red. But, still..."  
  
Nariko sneered at Aries and looked away. Dice frowned at Nariko's behavior. "Pardon her bad attitude...I call her Nari. Anyway, who are you?"  
  
"I'm Aries. I thought I had died, when something happened and I just-"  
  
"Ohh.... you had died? No wonder you came back to life! I had just used a Life Spell. I guess it hit the lake too. Oops."  
  
"I'm glad I did! I owe you my life!" said Aries, shaking Dice's hand.  
  
"You're welcome. By the way.... who dumped you in the lake? I saw a strange blond guy walked by me, but he didn't say anything..."  
  
"What?!... C-cloud?...just dump me here?" she said, wringing her hair and clothes free from water.  
  
"You can think about this over at my place. Come on, I have a chocobo." Dice then called for a chocobo with a strange whistle. A black chocobo then ran up, squawking at everyone. "This is Comet. He's a nice bird...I guess. Ha! Kidding, Comet! Kidding!"  
  
Dice then got on Comet and offered Aries a hand up.   
  
*Should I really go with this girl? I hardly know her...* thought Aries.  
  
Finally, Aries grabbed Dice's hand up. Dice smiled and swung Aries on Comet's back. "Come on, Nari. We're finally getting out of this place."   
  
Nari smiled big and waited for Dice to go first, staring at her with her big jade green eyes. "Great."  
  
Comet squawked again and then rode off at a medium pace, as to not wear himself out. Nari kept up with Comet easily, as her tail waged slowly back and forth as she walked.  
  
Aries tried to strike up conversation while on the chocobo's back. "Um. Exactly what are you, Nari?"  
  
"A very good question. But, it's so hard to answer. I am what you see." She replied.  
  
Aries then remembered about how Nanaki had answered that very same question.... I am what you see. Aries then thought about asking of her tribe, but she refrained from it, saving it for later.  
  
Dice sighed as they exited the forgotten city. Dice steered Comet up some stone steps that lead up into the forest.  
  
"Hey, I never remember seeing this short cut." Said Aries.  
  
"Well, only a few know about it. Not many make it through the forest."  
  
"oh. Alright. Hey can we stop somewhere and have a bite to eat? I'm starving!"  
  
Dice reached into the backpack she had hung over the side of Comet's neck and pulled out a sandwich. "Here, eat this. It's not that good, but it'll keep you from going hungry."  
  
Aries took it and smiled. "Thank you..."  
-------------------------------------------  
Man! re doing this chapter was quick. I corrected a few spellings, as you now see. it's a good chapter, i think.... Yeah, i know. bringing her back to life is a fad. OH WELL, DEAL WITH IT! ^_^ - and i'm sorry for delaying on this story, i hadn't forgotten it! I swear!!! 


	2. Reunited and it feels so good

Dice, Aries, Nariko and Comet finally made it out of the forest. For a short moment, Aries thought about how they would get off the continent, as she finished her sandwich. Dice got off Comet, Aries followed her actions, not knowing what was coming up next. Dice pressed a button on her watch, and waited silently for something. Aries was about to ask her what they were waiting for, but it soon came up.... A plane had landed a few yards from their position. It was gray and had some dice painted on the side.  
"This is my plane! It has room for four, but Comet can't come...." said Dice, looking at Aries.  
  
"What will Comet do, then? Stay here? unprotected?!"   
  
Dice laughed and said, "No! the people in Bone Village know me well, they take care of Comet when I'm away! They're very nice people....now come on! Let's go to my house. You can have soup there, if you're still hungry." They all then climbed into the plane. (yes, even Nari!) They took off in a matter of minutes. Aries was thinking about why in the world Dice was at the forbidden city of the ancients.... maybe she was a treasure hunter...or a spy! Aries kept thinking of possible jobs she could have while they flew. Nari was sitting by Aries, waiting for them to land. Nari apparently hated flying, but she didn't get air sick.  
  
"Nari? May I ask you....what tribe you came from?" asked Aries, timidly.  
  
"no. You may not." said Nari in a harsh way.  
  
"oh. ok then....but....do you happen to know a thing like you named Nanaki?"  
  
"never heard of him. Please, don't ask me anything else!" said Nari, looking away.  
  
Aries drew her eyebrows together in frustration. No one wanted to talk to her! She was always so talkative, and for no one to want to talk was almost painful for her. Cloud would always talk with her....they wouldn't really talk of anything of great importance, but it was still nice to have a friend to talk to. *cloud, I miss you! so very much...* thought Aries.  
  
Aries felt the plane decline....they were landing! She started to get excited about it and smiled really big. She got even more excited when she saw where they were -- Nibelhiem. They all got out off the plane and walked towards Nibelhiem. Aries looked around, seeing if Cloud was there at all.....She couldn't see him.   
  
"Hey, Aries? Are you ok? You look kinda sad..." said Dice, putting her hands on her hips.   
  
"I'm ok. I just wish that Cloud was here...." she said, walking with Dice and Nari to a house that sat in the peaceful village of Nibelhiem. Aries found a chair and sat in it. She wanted to drown in self-pity for the rest of the day. She didn't really feel like doing anything. Dice had fixed everyone some vegetable soup, which looked quite good. Aries almost didn't eat, but after the scent kept taunting her, she finally started to eat it.   
  
"So, Dice....um....can I ask what you were doing at the Forbidden City of the Ancients?"  
  
Dice flashed a half-smile and nodded a little. "Yeah. If you must know, I had heard a few sailors talk about it. I decided to go there, because they said that you could find all sorts of stuff about the Cetra....You see.....I'm a Cetra. That may sound crazy to you, I'm sure. I tell people that all the time and they freak. I had stopped telling people, because I shunned it. I really feel no different from any other person...."  
  
Aries' eyes opened a bit wider. "You're a Cetra too?! But I thought I was the only...." she trailed off, not finishing her sentence. She couldn't believe it! ANOTHER Cetra?  
  
"No way. Your joking. You're a Cetra.....oh my gosh. How weird. Well, we have something in common, lake girl." said Dice with a smile.  
  
Aries was about to asked Dice some more questions, but she was stopped by a strange sound...it sounded like propellers.....Dice walked to the window and looked outside. "Whoa! that's a big ship....hey. There's that guy with the weird hair!"  
  
Aries leaped from her chair, making it fall to the floor, and opened the door to run outside. Dice and Nari followed her quickly, curious about who this guy was. Aries ran up to the entrance of the town and stared at Cloud. Cloud had finished talking to Tifa when he turned and saw Aries.....At first, the group stared at her, unbelieving. Aries then ran up to Cloud and hugged him, crying into his shoulders. Cloud hugged her tightly, tears streaming from his eyes. Tifa had tears streaming down her face as she ran up and hugged the two of them. Nanaki and Yuffie ran up too, so glad that Aries was alive. Vincent and Cid walked up on the group, smiling as well. Barret was in shock, yet he was there with Cid and Vincent, smiling, and also cheering... Cait Sith had lumbered over, the cat jumping up and down in joy. Dice and Nari looked at this display with smiles on their faces. Nari then caught sight of Nanaki. She gasped and blinked a couple of times. The group had burst into a frenzy of chatter. Dice slowly walked over, but Nari stayed rooted to her spot.  
  
"Yeah! and this girl I met saved my life!!! Dice? where are-- OH! there you are! Dice, this is Cloud, Tifa, Yuffie, Barret, Cait Sith, we call him Cait....and Cid, Nanaki, and Vincent!" said Aries with glee.  
  
"nice to meet you all...." Dice said, staring at the crowd, her eyes stopping on Vincent. She stared at him for a second and blushed, turning her head. "um....oh yeah, Nari? Nari come here!" shouted Dice to her partner.  
  
Nari cursed under her breath and walked over slowly to the group. Nanaki caught sight of Nari and his ears suddenly perked up. Dice introduced them to Nari, Nanaki fixing his eyes on her.  
  
"Ok, everyone can do what they want! We'll meet at the well around 3 o' clock, ok?" said Cloud. Everyone nodded in agreement. Cid and Barret went to the bar, and Nanaki and Nariko went somewhere quiet to talk. Aries, Cloud and the rest stuck around though....   
  
Tifa sighed as she saw Aries look at Cloud. *how can I compare with someone like that? she's perfect! and I'm just....well....me.* thought Tifa. Tifa then caught up with Barret and Cid to go to the bar. Yuffie and Cait looked at each other. Yuffie ran to the general store, to see what materia they had, while Cait headed back to the ship...  
  
"I can't believe you're alive, Aries! I died inside when I saw Sephiroth's blade....go though you...." said Cloud, painfully.  
  
"I know. But I'm alive now! that's all that matters." said Aries, looking deeply into Cloud's blue eyes. They inched closer, and finally kissed each other in a loving matter.  
  
Vincent cleared his throat and looked at Dice. Dice looked at Vincent and nodded, walking away with him. They entered the city and started conversation. "Thank you for saving Aries, Dice. We were all pretty sad....thinking she had died...." said Vincent.  
  
"yeah....well, I just saw her in the water and pulled her out, basically. I mean, sure I used that life spell, but I didn't think it would hit the lake..." she said with a giggle.  
  
Vincent smiled at her and looked at the old Shinra mansion. "I...um....I used to live in that mansion. You want a tour?"  
  
Dice had already seen everything, or so she thought. But, she kindly accepted his offer and they walked off to the mansion.  
-----------  
Is there even a bar in Nibelhiem?! I dunno. I guess so. If not, then they built one, ok?! work with me, here! Where there's Cid, there's gatta be a bar! ^_^;; 


	3. Mansion tour

Dice and Vincent stepped into the old, musty mansion. It smelt like mold. Very nasty, in Dice's opinion. Dice had always avoided this mansion, yet she had gone in once, out of curiosity....and ended up being carried out by Nariko, her faithful friend. Vincent smiled at the mansion's appearance and looked at Dice. "Come on! I want to show you the piano I used to play all the time...." he said kind of excitedly.  
  
They walked to the ballroom with the beautiful grand piano in the corner. It was nicer than the rest of the house. Dice liked this room. It appeared that it had never been used at all..... yet, it was still dusty and moldy. Vincent walked over to the piano and wiped some dust off the ivory keys.   
  
"Can you play?" asked Dice, a little bit of challenge in her voice.  
  
He smiled wickedly and sat down on the seat. His fingers flew over the keys with grace. The song he played was so dismal, but very powerful. She seemed to be taken away by the music. She looked at Vincent's face, which was focused and youthful, and a shiver ran up her spine. She walked over and held his hands. He could feel her fear through her touch....He stared up at her, starting to smile.   
  
"You win. You can play very, very well, uh, c-can I see the rest of the mansion?" said Dice, nervously. Why was she so nervous? She had no real reason to be nervous....or did she? *my god, he scared me so bad! he looks like a vampire....ohhh....scary. but at the same time, I feel like I need him...I need him so bad....* thought Dice, her breathing rate increasing a bit. Vincent took her from the ballroom and went upstairs, into the left wing. He showed her the bedroom and the plant room, along with the study with the safe in it. They entered the right wing of the house. Vincent didn't bother with the other rooms, he only went into the bedroom. He walked to the stone wall, Dice sighed from slight impatience. He only smiled and tripped the switch that opened the stone wall. Dice gasped and hung her mouth open, she hadn't seen that before. She followed Vincent down the wooden winding stairs. They came into the frieghtening tunnel....Dice's heart rate grew faster. She could feel her heart bang against her chest as she saw human bones and skulls on the ground. She also saw some old wooden cascets.... She felt as if Vincent would turn around and start sucking the blood from her neck....but she put that out of her mind when he showed her the basement room....where his coffin was.  
  
"ACK!!! C-Coffins!!!" yelled Dice.  
  
Vincent laughed. "Yeah. Coffins...." his eyes grew dark and scary as he stared at Dice with a wicked smile. "I had slept for years. As a punishment....for all of my sins. I grew accustomed to the coffin for a bed....most of the people in town called me....a...vampire." His silky voice hung on the word, 'vampire'. Dice had gotten another shiver up her spine. Vincent walked closer to Dice, smiling. "of course....I'll never tell. they can't prove a thing." Dice had yet another shiver go up her spine. She closed her eyes for a little bit, only to open them again and see Vincent's hand tracing her shoulder. He walked around to face her and grinned. He leaned in a bit and kissed her, unable to control his emotions, strangely. *why can't I hold back? I'd better hold back...or....something might happen.* thought Vincent. *oh god, I can't take it any more....I've got to stop...* Vincent broke the kiss and gasped at himself, at what he did and at how scared he made her. He left quickly, mumbling an apology to her.  
  
Dice followed him, trying to keep up. It was hard. He was really fast. She finally caught up with him outside the mansion. "Hey! Vincent....I...wasn't all that scared of you! ok...I lied. I was. and I kinda still am, but....it's a good kind of scared...if you know what I mean." Dice said, smiling at him. He looked at her in slight awe and shock as she walked away. he couldn't believe what she had just said to him. He decided to follow her and check up on Aries, Cloud, and the others as well.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Vinny hasn't a claw arm any more. It's magic, isn't it? Author magic! i'm a mage! MWAH HA HA! a sorceress! BWAH HA HA HAAAAAA!!!!.............yep. pretty much. Hope you guys liked this chapter. Keep reading! ((hopefully i'll get that *steamy* scene ready in time! woo!)) 


	4. Naki and Nari

Nari and Nanaki had walked over by the entrance of the town, just outside of it, so they could talk. Nari avoided his gaze.  
  
"So, Nariko.... We meet again." said Nanaki.  
  
"Naki. Call me Nari, like you used to. And anyway.... those are old times. I.... I'm with Dice now, as a traveller and--"  
  
"You can't hide who you are. You know you should've come back to cosmo canyon to help us fight."  
  
"I know that!!! But Seto kept them back, i heard. Tell me, how is your father?"  
  
"Dead. He died fighting them off. He was petrified by the arrows of the Gi tribe."  
  
Nari showed shock on her face. Seto was like a father to her.....  
  
~~Flashback~~  
"Nari! Nariko! Where are you?!" shouted Seto.  
  
"Seto!! I'm .... I'm over here! By some mushrooms!!!" yelled back, a very young, black, lion-like beast.  
  
"What?! where!?.... oh!!!" Seto ran to get her from the mushrooms, and to comfort her, "Nari, don't ever run off again. Frog Forest isn't a safe place for you to play!!! You could've fell in the water and drowned or.... or eaten by one of those monsters! what were you doing?!"  
  
"I was only pretending i was a great warrior.... like you, Seto...."   
  
Seto grinned at the young cub and lead her from the forest, talking to her a bit more about life and the planet...  
~~End of Flashback~~  
  
"He... he was so special to me....I.... I'm so sorry i wasn't there." she said, fighting tears.  
  
"That's ok. It's not like you could've done anything. We were both still very young.... And now, we .... we have all the time in the world to catch up on what we missed."   
  
"Naki.... Listen, i... I've always liked you. But, i don't think this could work!"  
  
"How could it not work?! We're both from cosmo canyon, the same species. We are both travellers. It's not like we have anywhere to go!!! Come on..... please give me a chance to make things like they were.... please?"  
  
"Like they were?" Nariko finally looked up into his eyes. "You mean, you and I could indeed be soulmates?"  
  
"That's what grandpa said. I don't think he would lie....." Nanaki smiled warmly and rubbed up against Nariko slightly, purring. She began to purr to and grinned at him...   
  
"Maybe .....this can work...." she said, her eyes filling up with tears again.  
  
-----------------  
  
Short, yes. But important? Yes. By the way, i'm not following the game. I just used what i needed, and from there i re-write everything, ok?! good. now that we're on the same level. Please read and review! I'd appreciate it. 


	5. Tifa goes bye byeCloud is frustrated

Tifa entered the bar, holding back tears. She sat a stool away from Cid and growled, ordering something hard.  
  
"T-Tifa? are you ok, hun?" asked Cid.  
  
"No! i'm not..... Now that Aries is back, I don't know what i'll do. I thought, after Aries died, i would have a chance with Cloud! But, now.... Now it's all just fading away again." She got her drink and started drinking it down quickly.  
  
"Hey! Now you stop it.... I know you aren't that way. Now listen to me!" he said, taking her drink from her and finishing it himself. "You just stop being this way, or i'll have to slap you outta this. Cloud has feelings for you, i'm sure. But don't be murderous and do something crazy! Hell, Tifa, if i had my way... I'd still be at Rocket Town. But, i guess none of that matters now... "  
  
"What are you rambling about, old man? I don't care to hear your advice. I wouldn't kill anyone......." she then got away from him and walked out of the bar. She walked towards the well and leaned against it. She checked her watch.... 2:30pm. She growled and kicked a pebble.  
  
"Tifa.... why are you so angry?" asked a familiar voice.   
  
Tifa quickly spun around and saw a silver haired man staring at her with his beautiful green mako eyes..... "Sephiroth....."  
  
"Why are you so upset? Is it because of Cloud?" he inched closer to her.  
  
"Yes. He... He's off somewhere with Aries! He was reunited with her after that Dice girl showed up...."  
  
"WHAT?!" he yelled. "She's alive?! that dirty little...... I've been having encounters with Dice. I know who you're talking about. If you wish.... You can join me. Join me and together we'll make our dreams come true."  
  
Tifa looked at Sephiroth, then back at the bar. She grinned wickedly and looked up into Sephiroth's eyes. "Yes, i'll join you....Sephiroth."  
  
He grinned and grabbed her, kissing her hard and passionately.   
  
~*~  
  
Cloud and Aries were sitting at the table in the main room of the Inn, where the desk was. They were just talking... about the past.... and the near future...  
  
"So Aries...how would you respond if i asked you.....something....." asked Cloud, who was starting to sweat.  
  
"Something? Like what, Cloud?"   
  
"Well, since we have a few minutes... and... we /i in an Inn....." he only trailed off, praying she would pick up on what he was saying.  
  
"ohhh......well, Cloud..... um.... I don't know. I usually would like to think that.... /i stuff would be saved for marriage. And if not, at least until night time...." She was blushing violently.  
  
"Right.... But, what can we do until three o' clock?"  
  
"Well, Cloud....It's 2:54....." she said, walking out of the Inn.   
  
He sighed and growled a bit, annoyed at himself. * i knew i should've told everyone to meet at five instead of three.....* he thought as he walked out of the Inn.  
  
---------------  
Poor little sexually frustrated Cloud.... hee hee. Well, he gets his. And so does-- OH! shall not tell, Shall not tell!!! hee hee.... Tikki tikki i'm so tricky! (i love hamtaro) sorry. this is another short Chapter.... oh well. 


	6. At Kalm

Everyone met at the well, execpt for....Tifa.  
  
"Hey! where's Tifa?" asked Cloud.  
  
"I don't know. Last i saw of her was the bar. She walked outside after that." said Cid.  
  
"We've got to find her!" said Cloud, about to go off somewhere.  
  
"Cloud.... I.... I think you should let her stay where ever she went. Don't give me that 'maybe she was kidnapped' shit. She's a tough girl. The toughest i've seen! Now, she's either ran away for good, or is staying here in Nibelhiem. I wouldn't worry. Besides, if she /i in trouble, she has a cell phone." said Cid, keeping him from going.  
  
"Fine. Hey.... Dice. You planning on going with us?"  
  
Dice nodded. Vincent looked at her and smiled. Everyone then made their way to the ship. Yuffie had her usual reserved spot. Dice wasn't air sick, but looking at Yuffie made her feel sick. She quickly walked on and saw the main control room. Everyone seemed to have their spot. Nari had taken a seat beside Nanaki. Dice looked at Vincent. His spot was kind of shielded from view.... *how convient* thought Dice. She walked over and stood by Vincent, looking at the ground.  
  
"You have a sudden change of plans?"   
  
"Who said i had any plans before this?" she said, looking at him.  
  
He tried his hardest to resist her. He had to. The chaos inside of him was going wild. His breathing rate started to increase, and Dice noticed.  
  
"What's wrong, Vincent?" she asked innocently.  
  
"I...I......ohh...... god no... no....." he was fighting with himself. He was being driven by a monster. He couldn't give in to it. Not here... not now.... "I-it's nothing. Please... don't ask again. I'll tell you later."   
  
She entertained a few thoughts of hers of what could be troubling him. She grinned at a few of her thoughts. She yawned and stretched. "So, where's the ship headed?"  
  
"Don't....d-do that......." he hissed. He gave her a dark look that could've killed her, but instead it got her worked up..... She then realized what was wrong with him, kinda, and stopped doing what she was doing. She casually looked down and saw that Vincent was.... getting hard. She gasped a little and blushed when he covered himself with his cape. She averted her eyes elsewhere, quickly and sat down.   
  
In a few hours, they reached their destination. Midgar. Aries wanted to see her mother again. Not to mention, Barret wanted to see Marlene.   
  
They all got out, aside from Cait Sith, he liked to stay in the airplane. Aries and Cloud were ahead of the group. They were talking, catching up on things. (not that they had much to catch up on, but Aries was excited about seeing her mother again)   
  
They got to Aries' house. Cloud, Barret and Cid and Yuffie went in.... But Dice and Vincent didn't feel like it.   
  
"I'm sorry for.... um...--" Dice began to say.  
  
"That's alright. It's the chaos in me. It's like a monster. I couldn't help it."   
  
"yeah, but.... i bet you're pretty wild when you let the chaos take over you....." she said, entertaining a few more little thoughts of hers.   
  
"I can be. Yes.... Though, i've never tried it out...." He then smiled at her and grabbed her, kissing her. His hands pressed her hips against his as he began to grind his hips against hers. She broke the kiss and moaned, staring into his eyes. She put her hands on his bottom and pressed a little harder. She could feel his legnth against her. It drove her mad.... She moaned out his name, which made him stop.   
  
"What are you doing? Leaving me like this....." she said, looking at him helplessly.  
  
"If i continued... it.... it just wouldn't be right. In front of someone's house? And they have a child with them, i couldn't do that.... "  
  
"I guess you're right. Well, i over heard Cid talking of them going to Wall Market..... " a smile curled her lips as she spoke of this place. "They have a good Inn."  
  
"really? how would you know?"  
  
"Used to work there. Don't give me that look! I was a maid, for your information!" she punched him on the arm playfully and giggled.  
  
A few more minutes, and the rest of the crew came out.   
  
"You guys ready to leave?" asked Cloud, to Vincent and Dice.  
  
"yes..." they said in unison.  
  
The group then left, after a few tearful goodbyes between Marlene and Barret and of course, Aries and her mom. They all stood outside of Midgar. Cloud saw that it was getting dark....   
  
"Ok, guys. We don't really have time to go anywhere, why don't we take a rest at Kalm? It's not very far from here.... So it won't be that long in the Airship." said Cloud.  
  
"I'm all for that!" yelled Yuffie.  
  
So, they all got into the airship and rode the short distance to Kalm before getting out again. Kalm was a very peaceful town. It had a mako reactor in the middle of it. They all saw the Inn and looked at Cloud.   
  
"I'll get us a registration. You can do what you want." said Cloud.   
  
Aries stuck with Cloud, while Yuffies went to the Materia shops, as usual. Cait decided to pal around with Yuffie for a while, and the rest went to the bar.   
  
Dice didn't drink, nor did Vincent. But they were tired of being outside...   
  
------------------  
Next: the bar scene! dice does a table dance! no... i'm joking. But, yeah. have fun waiting! XD   
  
Love,   
Neko!!!! 


End file.
